Stole My Heart
by phasha18
Summary: Magnus Bane's sister Agatha has him confess his feelings whether he wants to or not. Companion piece to "A Love Like No Other" & "Miss You More".
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood they belong to Cassandra Clare. I do however own Agatha._

 **A/N:** _You may have noticed that "A Love Like No Other" and "Miss You More" all connected, this joins them in the series._

 **Stole My Heart**

The moment that Magnus Bane laid his eyes on Alexander Lightwood he knew that they were meant to be together at least for a time. Every time that he saw the young man his heart skipped a beat before speeding up and feeling like it was going to leap from his chest. Magnus wasn't sure that Alec felt the same way as what he did. There was two people who would know but he couldn't ask them without revealing his own feelings and he wasn't quite sure that was something that he was ready for them to know.

"Magnus, you're not being you," Agatha's voice rang out in his head, or so he thought as he turned around to face where he had thought the voice was coming from. "I know that something has you purely puzzled,"

"Agatha, stop playing games," Magnus sighed sitting on the chaise at the foot of his bed. "I'm meant to be the more powerful of the two of us, not you,"

"Relax big brother, I can't control what I do sometimes and you know it. That's why you helped me all those years ago," Agatha smiled, as she slowly came into view and sat next to him. "Now tell me about it,"

"Tell you about what?" Magnus questioned, his eyes flickering between cat-eyes and human eyes.

"Oh just your feelings you know all that lovey dovey stuff that you hide," Agatha snickered, she had an inkling of how to get her brother to talk to her.

"I don't hide it, I guard it," Magnus told her as he looked to her.

Magnus and Agatha sat in silence for what felt like a life-time but in reality was merely minutes. Agatha looking Magnus up and down while both their eyes changed. Magnus wondered why she was there, though it wasn't unusual for her to try and get information out of him.

"Magnus, tell me that you don't feel butterflies every time that you see him? That what was it, your skin stands up or something to that effect?" Agatha questioned, watching as Magnus' eyes closed and a small smile appeared on his face before quickly disappearing again.

"Aggie, you know I wish that you weren't always this way," Magnus shook his head as he spoke to her, she smiled and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm intuitive. You love me, and damn it big brother you have to tell him,"Agatha told him, wanting to scold the older man but not being able to. "Please tell him. Trust your heart like you tell me to trust mine."

"It's not that easy. Every time I see him, I hear his voice, close my eyes he's there...It's like he's invading my every breathing moment even though he's not," Magnus muttered waving his fingers and producing a glass of liquor in his hand and one in hers as well. "Do you have any idea of how infuriating that is?"

"I'm a female, what do you expect?" she replied, taking a sip from glass that was in her hand. "Okay, fine I'm just being a nosey little sister but hey you're in love with my best-friend,"

"Aggie, stop making me confess," he hissed at her taking a drink of his own. "That Lightwood boy is gorgeously puzzling,"

"You're doing this on your own accord, I'm just helping things along a little bit," she grinned looking at him as she ran one of her hands through her hair. "Alec is Alec and gorgeously puzzling? How does that even make sense?"

"It made sense in my head, and things that make sense in ones head don't always make sense when they're out in the open - you should know this by now," Magnus thought for a moment before he continued. "There's something that you're not saying, now your turn to spill,"

"Hey! You know that I can't divulge the things that I've seen - you're the one that told me that," Agatha avoided answering him the best that she could, she didn't want him to know what happened when she slipped through fragments of time. "Talk to him,"

Magnus watched every little movement that Agatha made, all the while thinking of Alec. She was right and he knew it there was something about the Lightwood boy that he couldn't get out of his mind. The one thing that was a constant in his mind was the smile that he give n him the first time that he had seen him, the day that Alec had saved his life. As Magnus thought of the young man he smiled, Agatha saw this and took it as a sign for herself to leave again, leaving Magnus with his own thoughts.

"Oh and Magnus, the first time you saw him was when we were children...so please tell me that you didn't have those thoughts until recently," Agatha called before completely disappearing.

"Don't worry little sister, I didn't until he saved my life," Magnus answered after her before realising that he was talking to thin air.

After Agatha left he took it as a sign that he should at least attempt to take things a little bit further even if it turned them awkward.


End file.
